cahetanteibufandomcom-20200215-history
Miyu Hatoyama
Miyu Hatoyama (鳩山美由 Hatoyama Miyu) is one of the other main heroines of the series. Character Overview Miyu is a very tomboyish yet beautiful girl, who is a fan of the Heroes series. Though she may seem like a beautiful idol, she is so tomboyish and idiotic to the point that she does not care even if her panties are exposed. This part of her that lacks common sense is what makes Miyu "Miyu". Even so, she is in truth a responsible person, being top ranked in scores and taking the role of class representative. Appearance Miyu stands at 162cm(~5'5"). Her body body proportions are excellent, making her a walking beauty. She has long dark-brown hair with eyes that are brown of a similar shade. Her hair is tied into twin tails by lace-ribbons. She has a very fit body, which is also, as described earlier, very beautiful by the eyes of others. But the purpose of this fit and lean body is for the sake of being like her beloved Hero series, not for fashion and style. One good example is that she keeps her waist thin, not because she's worried about being fat, but because she wants to be able to wear the Heroes series' Hero Belt, which is usually made for young children. She usually wears clothes that is fighting to her upbeat yet active life style, avoiding clothes that could potentially restrict her movements. Short skirts are an exception, since Miyu lacks the common sense of a young lady by not being embarassed when her panties are shown. This is due to her logic that the purpose of underwear is to hide one's "private places" and is not something embarassing to show. Adding to this, she also believes if a girl is going to wear cute underwear, they might as well show it off... Personality Miyu holds a variety of personality traits that makes her who she is. While she is a very tomboyish, atheletic and idiotic girl, she is a responsible, heroic and smart student. Although she may be air-headed and clueless at times, she is actually an honor student, ranking 5th in her grade, due to studying well. Her athletic side is proven by constantly exercising, which she does daily in the early morning. Loving Heroes brings the child out of Miyu, but also gives her a sense of being a good person and sutdent. But with her tomboyish and idiotic personality, Miyu happens to lack certain pieces of common sense a girl should have. One prime example is her unawareness to panty-flashing others, to the point that this is one of her obvious features. The logic behind this is Miyu's thought that the purpose of panties, and underwear in general, is to hide one's "secret place" or "private place" from others. This may root from the fact that she's been in an all-girls school for her entire school life, from preschool to middle school, and now in high school. But, in the case where she does go panty-less around people, others around will be able to see a very lady-like Miyu, since even she understands how embarassing it is to show one's "private place". With the fact that she's been in an all-girls school for her entire school life, this also has affected her view of men. Unlike most girls who haven't had a school life with boys, Miyu is not shy to befriend boys of her age, which is also because of her boyish personlity. Even so, she knows when to chase away the occassional skirt-chasers. Overall though, she has 0% experience in love, neither does it seem like she'll understand what it feels like to be in love anytime soon. The only love she'll experience currently is her burning ambition to the Heroes. Abilities Miyu is a very capable girl, with top grades and great athelitic abilities. She's also responsible, taking the position of class representive. She even has good studying habits, which is influenced by the ideaology of the Heroes where good kids are rewarded. Miyu's athletic side shines among the sports club at Tsubame, where she is usually substituting in for games. But even with her expertise in the many sports, there are times where she mistakenly uses a skill from one sport in another, which includes kicking a ball in tennis and hitting a baseball with a tennis-style spin. But her athleticism is not limitted to sports. Her strength and flexibility is over-the-top, especially her kick, and she is built like this to mimic the Heroes. But even with her fit body, the only sport Miyu is incapable of is swimming, where she drowns easily, even when it is shallow. And with her great ambition for the Heroes, she has a vast knowledge of many things related to the Heroes, which includes theme songs and action figures. She even admires the suit actors who wears the Hero costumes more than the handsome actors many others would adore instead. Relationships Emina Tokigawa Nana Mizuho Shizuka Hanazono Risa Naguri Trivia *Miyu's blood-type is O. *Nana's favorite sweets is Affogato. Her favorite kind of coffee is Brown-Sugared Banana Cafe. *Originally, Miyu wished to create a Heroes Research club in the school because of her burning ambition for them. Regretfully, because of that same ambition, she scared away most potential recruits who were "talking lightly" of the Heroes by her measures. Category:Characters Category:Tsubame High